User talk:Hopefullygoodgramar
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the The Day of Hate page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS Talk • 23:44, April 24, 2013 (UTC) SOURCE MODE When you're in editor, the default mode is Visual Mode. When you copypaste something from another document onto editor, you want to switch into Source Mode before doing so so that only the text of the article is copied-and-pasted to editor. With Visual Mode, both the text AND the font/formatting of the original document is copied, which is bad because it can make for some REALLY BAD FORMATTING ERRORS! TL;DR: Thank you for your time. LOLSKELETONS Talk • WARNING DO NOT ADD ENTITIES TO A PAGE. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 02:17, April 25, 2013 (UTC) PLEASE BE AWARE: You have been given an automatic 1 day block from editing because you have not updated the with your new story/stories. This has become a MAJOR problem, and seeing as ALL THE RULES AND REGULATIONS are posted to your talk page as soon as you edit a page (AND I KNOW YOU GET NOTIFICATION OF THIS), there is no logical excuse not to have updated it. See and two for more information. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 04:50, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Your pasta I read it and left some feedback. It reminds me of a Misfits or Samhain song. When you discuss your pastas use this template Story Title so that readers can click on it and get right to it. Now it's your turn The Long List. I'm eager to hear what a horror fanatic such as yourself has to say. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 00:38, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the review Be sure to tell me on my talk page when you post a new pasta HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 21:15, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Re: Just go here and set source mode as your preferred editor. (I'm not sure why they don't set it as the default as visual editor causes formatting problems. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:09, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Fresh Pasta I have just completed my story for Koromo's mythology challenge: Sons of Odin. I'd love to hear what you think. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 19:43, March 21, 2015 (UTC) MCP Is that how it works? Do you submit pieces to him? HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 21:51, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Where do I submit? HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 22:46, March 21, 2015 (UTC) I actually am curious about this too. I was under the impression that he just scrolled through the various websites looking for hits. --GarbageFactory (talk) 06:53, March 22, 2015 (UTC) How?? Hey, I was on youtube the other day and noticed your story (great story btw!) got narrated by MCP. How did you get him to narrate it? I emailed him to narrate mine and he hasn't responded. What did you do? Thanks, Natalo (talk) 09:26, March 22, 2015 (UTC) RE: Review Response I totally get what you're saying. A serial killer sneaking into your house is very scary. But in my opinion, it isn't scarier than one of the monsters you described creeping into your room. So, to explain a bit my review, after I read all the terrifying descriptions of the monsters I wanted something more. A serial killer doesn't cut it. A monster is much scarier (in my eyes). If with that story you wanted to showcase that the real monster is the human, then that's very clever and I'm fine with it. But I still believe it could have been scarier. So, it all depends on what you wanted to achieve writing the story. If you wanted it to be as scary as possible, you should have swapped the serial killer with something else (in my opinion). If you wanted to showcase the monster that the human really is, then it's fine as is. Anyway, congratulations for a very interesting story. MrDupin (talk) 12:41, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Hey there, buddy Would you be so kind as to take a look at this heart warming and tender coming of age story and tell me what you think? The Gym Teacher Thank you so very much. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 02:02, April 30, 2015 (UTC) To Be What Others Fear Hi, I've just recorded your story 'To Be What Others Fear': It'll be on my YouTube channel in the next day or two! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:07, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Typically when posting it's off on the right, that being said, your story was deleted for having quite a lot of punctuation, capitalization, wording, and story issues. Having an editing summary does not really impact a story's removal. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:27, March 27, 2016 (UTC) :Don't hesitate to ask for a copy if you lose it (although it is best to always have a copy in your files. Here's a copy. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:32, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Little help Here's some things I'd focus on before making a deletion appeal. Capitalization: "starlight; They stayed above me until the first tints of dawn appeared." You tend to shift between capitalizing the pronoun "them" and leaving it uncapitalized. I personally would just italicize the word rather than capitalize it so you're not dealing with capitalizing pronouns. ""He's better off buried and chained!" He (he)snapped" Punctuation: A number of your dialogue shouldn't end with periods as the sentence continues onward. ""I'm sorry it had to come to this.(,)" he said", ""Should have known.(,)" he murmured", ""The shadows in those moors taint the land and give birth to monsters.(,)" he said", "Those moors are not cursed, you fool. Tell us where you buried him." demanded another.", etc. Really a period should only be used in dialogue if it ends the sentence (He said, "Okay."), other conclusive punctuation (?/!) is fine. " this.(,)" he said, softly, "But (but) you were hurting them, hurting them and taking what was rightfully ours!"" Wording: "reached its' (its) apex." It's=it is, its=possession. You also have a couple of fragmented sentences ("Eventually I was found.", "Night fell.", "My burial garments.", "The ground blurred. ", etc.) and overly wordy sentence that should be broken up to improve flow. (See below) There are a number of points where the wording stumbles a bit due to the style. "He carried on in that way for a while,ranting(space needed) at the imaginary injustices that had been committed against him and his worthless, murderer friends." Reading the story aloud will catch a few of those areas. Story issues: A lot of your paragraphs tend to be only one sentence long. "It was a cold twilight in October when, in the moors beyond the village, the men who were jealous of my titles and wealth tracked me down and shot me through the heart.", "My body went limp and the heat fled my bones, and yet I was aware and conscious, even as my they left me, lost in the mist and the rapidly darkening night.", "It was when I managed a spasmodic twitch of the remaining fingers on my left hand that the silver-haired man stopped short." Doing this tends to give the story an anemic feel. Break up the sentences some and add onto them to really flesh out the concepts some. Additionally some of those lines should really be broken up into two separate sentences to help with length and flow. Finally, the story could use a bit more on its conclusion. While it's well-told up to that point, I feel like the ending could use a bit more. All in all, it's interesting, the wording hiccups in place due to the time frame you're writing in: "My body went limp and the heat fled my bones, and yet I was aware and conscious, even as my they left me, lost in the mist and the rapidly darkening night." I really think this story can work with some minor touching up. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:56, March 27, 2016 (UTC) :No problem, you don't have to spell out what happens completely. The protagonist is revived/re-animates and wanders to town, but there really isn't a lot given about his current mindset/intentions during this time. Giving the audience those breadcrumbs to follow would make the ending a bit more effective. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:10, March 27, 2016 (UTC) ::No problem. Just make sure you do a deletion appeal with a revised copy in pastebin or message an admin before reuploading it otherwise it may be deleted. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:32, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Re: Narration Sure I remember you. How's it going? I'd be honored to have Mr. Creepypasta read The Abalone Thief. If he wants to contact me directly my email is humboldtlycanthrope at gmail dot com. Thanks for the recommendation! Yours truly, HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 16:20, October 7, 2016 (UTC)